


En Silencio

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Vegeta, Reflexión de Vegeta, Vegeta piensa en Bulma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Comenzamos a encontrarnos cada noche en su habitación, y a pesar de que ella sabía que no recibiría palabras de mi parte Bulma se quedó a mi lado, porque ella entendió que mi silencio expresa más. [Reflexión de Vegeta hacía Bulma]
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 1





	En Silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Sin fines de lucro.

Los rayos de luz se cuelan por las ventanas de la habitación y comienzan a darme en la cara. Ante esto no tengo más remedio que despertar.

Abro los ojos de golpe y relajo un poco mi cuerpo, aún no quiero levantarme, así que esperaré un poco más.

A mi lado escucho las respiraciones de Bulma, pausadas y tranquilas. La observo dormir plácidamente y me permito sonreír un poco.

No soy un hombre ejemplar, en el pasado maté a muchas personas -y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo aunque ahora con otro propósito-, mi carácter no es el mejor y jamás demuestro lo que siento… pero a pesar de todo eso ella se quedó a mi lado.

¿Cuándo exactamente comenzó esto? No estoy muy seguro, sólo recuerdo que una noche nos topamos y comenzamos a besarnos hasta que llegamos a su habitación y lo hicimos. Aquella vez nada más terminamos, me marché; así volví incontables veces para poseerla e irme y ella nunca dijo nada, jamás me reclamó ni me forzó a algún compromiso ¿Por qué? Porque me conocía, sabía que nunca iba a recibir más de mí.

Una de tantas noches mientras lo hacíamos, ella acarició mi rostro y me besó dulcemente. Ante su tacto sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo algo que en mi vida había experimentado salvo a causa de la adrenalina en el campo de batalla.

— _Te amo_ —susurró en un suspiro aquella vez. Yo me sentí extraño y enfadado sin razón.

Después de eso dejé de ir a su cuarto por varias semanas. Aquella mujer me amaba y yo… ¿Qué sentía en realidad? Nada, solamente estaba cubriendo mis necesidades con alguien que estaba dispuesta a ello, simplemente era eso.

Estaba decidido a no regresar a esa habitación así que pensé que había muchas más mujeres que podía utilizar, ya que el planeta estaba repleto de ellas. Aunque no era un prioridad para mí sabía que podía darme ese lujo. Un día me dirigí al centro de la ciudad pero la experiencia fue asquerosa. Las molestas mujeres que me veían caminar se acercaban con risas tontas y palabras estúpidas. No duré mucho tiempo ahí y volví de regreso a la corporación. No podía meterme con ninguna de esas mujeres, no iba a rebajarme tanto.

Me mantuve un tiempo sin acercarme a Bulma y a decir verdad estaba muy ocupado con mi entrenamiento así que no fue difícil.

Pero no resistí mucho y de pronto me encontré escabulléndome una vez más en su cama. La rutina de antes regresó: hacerlo, irme, actuar como si nada al otro día.

Hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron:

Entré con sigilo a la habitación, pero a diferencia de otras noches la luz estaba encendida y Bulma estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de su cuarto; la mujer jugaba con sus manos aparentemente nerviosa.

Al escucharme entrar giró la cabeza yme miró a los ojos con un brillo particular en la mirada.

— _Estoy embarazada_ —sonrió alegre. Yo no contesté nada, no sabía si quiera que decir ya que no estaba interesado en tener hijos o una familia, nada de eso me importaba y ella estaba consiente—. _Sé que no tienes ninguna intención de tener un hijo o de criarlo, sólo quería que supieras que voy a tener a ese bebé y no necesitas preocuparte._

No dijo nada más y avanzó hacia su balcón cerrando la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Salí rápidamente de ahí y volé hacia la azotea para observar el cielo.

— _Un hijo… voy a tener un hijo_ —pensé sin saber que sentir. De pronto me acordé de mi padre, tratando de imaginar qué representaba ser algo así pero no sentí nada en especial.

No hacía falta emocionarse por el asunto, la mujer había dicho que lo tendría y yo no necesitaba preocuparme por nada. Me parecía bien por ella y por ese niño porque yo tendría cosas más importantes que hacer.

Nuevamente dejé de ir en las noches a su cuarto y esta vez me concentré en entrenar ya que la fecha en que los famosos androides llegarían a la tierra se acercaba.

No estuve muy pendiente de ella, pero las veces en las que sin querer me la topé vi que tenía una barriga enorme misma que iba en aumento mes con mes. Se notaba feliz porque sonreía mientras rodeaba su pansa y sus desagradables padres se turnaban para tocarla.

No era mi problema así que seguí con lo mío.

Y entonces ese niño nació. Supuse que había ocurrido en la noche porque escuché un gran alboroto durante la madrugada que me quitó el sueño y a la mañana siguiente vi a Bulma llegar con el niño en brazos.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo y mucho menos cargarlo, ni su madre ni el bebé me importaban.

Una noche me encontraba en mi habitación sin poder dormir así que se me ocurrió que sólo por esa vez podía ir y tener a esa mujer, porque simplemente se me antojaba.

La puerta de su cuarto no tenía seguro, símbolo de que ella esperaba que algún día volviera a entrar. Adentro me encontré con algo que había pasado por alto: Bulma dormía profundamente en su cama pero a pocos metros estaba la cuna del niño rodeada de un montón de juguetes que seguramente el padre de Bulma le había hecho.

Me acerqué por mera curiosidad y me asomé en la cuna sin tocar nada. El niño llevaba puesto un mameluco azul de pijama con el símbolo de Capsule Corp que en el pecho tenía bordado el nombre de Trunks.

— _Con que ese nombre le ha puesto… Trunks_ —pensé. No me disgustaba el nombre, la verdad sonaba bien.

Sin previo aviso el bebé abrió los ojos y no supe que hacer. Si el niño lloraba Bulma se despertaría enseguida y me descubriría contemplando a Trunks y no podía permitirme algo así.

Pero Trunks no lloró ni hizo ningún sonido, en cambio me observó detenidamente, serio. Aprecié con mayor detenimiento sus facciones; su cabello era morado y lacio como el de su abuelo y tenía los ojos azules de su madre. En ese momento me di cuenta que había algo que no podía negar: se parecía a mí, muchísimo.

Incapaz de seguir mirándolo salí de ahí y no volví más, ni le presté atención alguna al niño de nuevo.

Posteriormente la batalla con los androides llegó y entonces fue cuando tuve la oportunidad de ver a un Trunks de adolescente. Ese chico había llegado del futuro alertándonos… un futuro donde él y Bulma han sobrevivido gracias a la fuerza de él. Un futuro donde donde yo estoy muerto.

Al principio cuando comencé a conocer al Trunks del futuro pensé que era un debilucho, demasiado llorón e inútil, muy blando para mi gusto y eso no era posible siendo el hijo del príncipe de los saiyajines. Pero en la batalla, al observarlo pelear me di cuenta de que mi sangre corre por sus venas y que a pesar de lo noble que llegaba a ser a la hora de la batalla era muy fuerte.

La Bulma del futuro lo crío bien y supongo que la del presente hará lo mismo.

Al vencer a los androides tuvimos que pelear con Cell casi de inmediato. Recuerdo que aquella vez ese maldito monstruo mató a Trunks del futuro. Al ver a mi hijo agonizando en el piso, sin que pudiera controlarlo, mi ira se desató. Nunca había sentido nada así, todo mi cuerpo ardía de coraje. Esa vez vi morir a mi hijo, Cell lo mató frente a mis ojos.

Después, cuando la batalla terminó fue revivido por las esferas del dragón y regresó a su tiempo. Al despedirnos sólo le hice una seña que él sabe significa mucho ya que yo no suelo decir nada.

La vida regresó a la normalidad y cuando Trunks creció un poco más Bulma se encargó de decorar con esmero su nuevo cuarto y trasladarlo. La verdad ha crecido bastante, incluso algunos días entrena conmigo porque no quiero que sea un enclenque debilucho como el Trunks del futuro aunque en el fondo sé que será igual de calmado que él, porque esa es la forma en que su madre lo ha educado.

Una vez que Trunks salió del cuarto de su madre, yo volví con ella y aquella vez volvimos a hacerlo, con la diferencia de que ya no pude irme, esta vez me quedé no esa noche sino muchas más.

Los sentimientos son debilidad, por eso nunca los demuestro del todo, pero Bulma así me ha aceptado. Sin palabras, sin compromisos, ella lo sabía desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. La mujer me gusta demasiado, no lo niego y supongo que lo sabe muy bien.

No necesitamos ceremonias estúpidas como la de Kakaroto y su mujer, que prácticamente fue obligado a casarse por tonto.

Bulma me conoce, sabe que rara vez recibirá palabras mías, porque en silencio le digo todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 23/11/2012 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
